User talk:ThatOldGangofMine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Our Gang Wikia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Your Own Back Yard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thor2000 (Talk) 01:04, September 13, 2010 Hi! Do you think it's okay to post screenshots in this wiki from videos on youtube? For example, for Mr Tuttle, Lewis DeVore, and Dr. Herrman? Rjh 05:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not. 21:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) To ThatOldGangofMine: I have seen some of your Our Gang shorts that you've posted on YouTube. Is it possible that you upload anymore, and if so, could you please upload The Fourth Alarm, Fire Fighters, Giants Vs. Yanks, Derby Day, and One Terrible Day? All of these are shorts I haven't seen. Thanks. Anonymous 12:13 June 12, 2011 (UTC) Could anyone please contact ThatOldGangofMine about this request? Anonymous 19:22 June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the requests, but I just post the films that I've done work on. I'm surprised that you haven't seen "The Fourth Alarm", or "Derby Day". Those are two of the most common Our Gang silent films and are fairly easy to obtain. I may post "One Terrible Day" sometime in the near future. I won't be posting "Giants Vs Yanks" as a release of that film for purchase will be made sometime in the near future. ThatOldGangofMine 15:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) That's how I feel; films readily available need not be posted on the internet. In some cases complete films aren't necessary; just missing scenes, like those you've mentioned for One Terrible Day and Saturday Morning, could be appropriate. Rjh 07:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning, I was thinking about posting videos for each short on this wiki since I have most of these. In addition, I have some of the shorts that you've done work on(which are brilliant), although, I'm not sure about exactly all of them. Could you tell me which ones you have worked on? Thanks in advance.Yorky97 (talk) 15:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Yorky97 10:39, October 14, 2012(UTC) Ok, I understand. In fact, I don't think I can really upload any of the shorts I own because I would have to go a supproted website to post them on this wiki, and honestly, I don't feel like going through the process of making a Youtube account, posting all of the shorts I own, and then uploading them. I'm sorry about what happened and I will make sure not to post them anywhere else. 22:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Yorky97 17:32, October 14, 2012(UTC) Sunday Calm Thank you for adding Sunday Calm to youtube. Indeed, that was a great service. It's terrific how you can get scenes and/or films that aren't commercially available, and produce masterpieces. Is it all right to use screen captures from the new effort, and if so, should the logos near the corners be cropped off for this wiki? Rjh 05:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to use screen grabs. I doubt at this resolution, those watermarks will be noticable but do what you need to. ThatOldGangofMine 15:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Internet Archive Before yesterday I had no idea that some of the hard-to-find films were on Internet Archive. Is it acceptable to use screen captures from that for pages for which we don't have pictures, like Simon Sleazy or Narcippus? I feel I should send you a paypal donation for the privilege of viewing these films. If the project mentioned on the littlerascals boards mentioned two years ago gets completed while I'm alive I still intend to purchase an honest copy. Rjh (talk) 07:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) From seeing Fair and Muddy on the internet archive, I saw a few quotes from the preview of it. Do you know how said, "She loves me." ? 02:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Joe Cobb is saying it. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 02:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Opening Title Cards This was actually mentioned some time ago. I have been trying to get pictures of all the identifiable characters instead. Only a few of the silents that I have have the original title cards. Most look like a standard template with the title inserted, and others are Michief Maker prints with obvious and inferior title cards when they exist. In some cases I'm not sure if a title card is original. I'll try posting a few; if I get something wrong please let me know. There may also be a few that only you could provide. Rjh (talk) 05:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry about posting the fake title card. It should be up to you or Michelle if you want to put it back. I must say that it was extremely well done, and if circumstances were different I'd gladly hire her to make title cards for all the films. Rjh (talk) 03:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *I don't think the "Our Gang" and "Election Day" title cards add anything to the site, so I didn't upload those with the good ones when I could have. But I'm not in charge; that's up to Thor2000 and Yorky97. Rjh (talk) 06:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *I guess a page could be make under "Fun Stuff" to feature Title Cards from the shorts. Thor2000 (talk) 17:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Thanks for replacing the images I had for Playin' Hookey; my DVD print is awful and is missing a lot of footage. Any time you have a better image you are welcome to replace any of mine. I do most of my editing in source mode. That allows me to copy the format of a simliar page and then substitute. For the All-American Studios example, all I did was insert "|right" in the line with the image file name and move that line before the " Biography " line. Rjh (talk) 02:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Playin' Hookey Are the pictures you posted from the complete print that you told me about on YouTube? Yorky97 (talk) 09:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC)